Eyelashes generally grow at the edge of the eyelid so that the eye can be protected from debris. More specifically, the eyelashes perform as sensor for the eye, thus providing a warning that an object is near the eye. Even though the eyelashes are present to protect the eye, the eyelashes also considered as a sign of beauty. As a result, synthetic eyelashes extensions are commonly used in the cosmetic industry to enhance the natural eyelash length. The synthetic eyelashes extensions, which presently exist in the cosmetic industry, are considered disposable since the synthetic eyelashes extensions cannot be worn more than once. The existing synthetic eyelashes extensions are typically affixed directly to the natural eyelashes through an adhesive material that is present on the synthetic eyelashes extensions. Once the synthetic eyelashes extensions are removed, they cannot be worn again as the adhesive properties of the adhesive material diminish.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a reusable eyelashes that can be worn multiple times as the reusable eyelashes are adhered to the eyelids through an adhesive layer of a monofilament lace attachment strip. Additionally, the monofilament lace attachment strip in combination with the adhesive layer allows the users to optimize the usage of the reusable eyelashes.